


Just My Friend

by gretaamyk



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Spencer Reid fanfiction, Spencer Reid imagine, spencer reid x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretaamyk/pseuds/gretaamyk
Summary: Request: Can I please request either a jealous Matthew or Spencer smut? I’m not sure which one would be hotter in my opinion.Request: 13, 21, 31 (smut) with Spencer please!#13 - “Mine.”#20 - “Could he make you feel as good as I do?”#31 - “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you forget that asshole.”
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Just My Friend

Spencer sat at his desk with his eyes burning a hole into Morgan’s head. He held a pen in his hand, and he took his frustration out on by clicking it repeatedly. Morgan was talking to Y/n, having a conversation that must have been extremely funny based on the way that she laughed at everything that came out of his mouth. Her hand playfully brushed against his arm and Spencer thought he might explode. Spencer recognized that look in his eyes. Sure, Morgan flirted with any woman that’s conscious, but it was different for Spencer when it was his girlfriend there with him. Of course, he couldn’t bring it up to him. Nobody was supposed to know about their relationship in the first place. But Spencer had never been closer to spilling their secret than in that moment.

“Spence, cool it on the pen!” JJ said, looking up from her file with an annoyance on her face. Her expression changed to a cocked eyebrow when she saw the anger on his face coupled where where he was looking.

“Sorry,” He snapped out of it, avoiding her gaze and instead looking down at his notes.

JJ had an idea of what was happening. She knew her friends well, and she was good at her job on top of that. But she wasn’t a whistle blower. She wasn’t going to tell. Instead she smirked, “What’s up, Spencer?”

He looked up and pretended not to notice her smugness. “Did you know that if murderous thoughts were a crime then 91 percent of men and 84 percent of women would be guilty?”

She furrowed her eyebrows, “Why is that on your mind right now?”

“No reason,” he went back to his notes, “Just thought it was interesting is all.”

“Okay, well, make sure to let me know if you’d be guilty so I don’t get on your bad side.”

“Funny.” he scribbled something in his notebook, but it was just irrelevant doodling so y/n didn’t see him staring as she approached his desk.

Y/n cleared her throat, “I was gonna go out with Morgan, if that’s alright, we were gonna train together.” She spoke quietly so no one besides Spencer could hear. He looked up at her, biting the inside of his cheek.

“You’re in a skirt.” He stated obviously, tapping his pen against his page.

“Good profiling, Genius,” Y/n joked, but Spencer didn’t find it especially funny. “My gym clothes are in my bag.”

“Okay… Then why would I care?” He asked plainly. Y/n stood up straight and blinked at him. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to see JJ’s face buried in a book, pretending not to be trying to listen. She turned back to face Spencer. He was irritated, and she knew that. But she really needed to train and Spencer wasn’t exactly Michael Jordan.

“I don’t know, just thought I’d tell you… Bye.” She tapped her fingers on the wood of his desk, before walking back to her own station. She gathered her things and followed Derek out the door.

Spencer left too, pretty soon after with anger powering his movement. He couldn’t have told her no. It was her life and he wasn’t trying to control her and who she spends time with. Even if it was with his best friend. He also didn’t say anything because it was obvious that JJ was listening. JJ was smart as hell but not at all slick. She would have detected something immediately. There’s not a bigger giveaway than possessiveness.

He got home and slammed the door behind him. He threw his satchel onto the floor and himself onto the couch. He laid on his back and stared up at the bumps on the ceiling like he was decoding Morse Code.

Spencer got deep into the abyss within his own mind. He couldn’t stop himself thinking about all the things that they could be doing right now. She must’ve known this would triggered something in his brain, and that was probably why she did it. He could see it now, playing out in his head like a movie that he desperately wished would turn off.

They were training. Her form was wrong and Morgan was in a hurry to adjust her. He savored the feeling of her skin in his hands and lingered there for a little too long. He was grabbing her hips and pulling her closer into his body. She felt a spark, of course she did, it was Derek. She turned around and looked at his lips as he spoke. His words slowly changed from advice a some dirty remark that was usually reserved for Garcia. Y/n knew she shouldn’t listen, but at that point it was too late. He was leaning in and she didn’t want to stop him. They were kissing. My god they were kissing! I’m so stupid! How the fuck could I compete with Derek Morgan?

Spencer swore and sat up, rubbing his face in his hands. He knew that it was all in his head, but it wasn’t going to be coming out any time soon. He decided he needed a drink to help clear his mind. He got up and went to the kitchen. He poured the scotch into the glass, the sound filled the completely silent apartment, which just reminded him that he was here alone. He brought the crystal up to his lips, held the booze in his mouth for a few seconds, and swallowed. Morgan taught him that, it keeps it from burning as it goes down. He hated that he was using his advice when he was probably groping his girlfriend at this very moment.

He looked at the clock on the stove, it was almost midnight. Spencer had been home longer than he thought he had been, so Y/n should be getting home soon too. As if on cue, he heard the sound of keys in the front door. He put his glass on the counter and approached the front door with his hands in his pockets. He appeared behind her as she was locking the door back up.

“Shit, Spence, you scared me,” Y/n laughed, going on her tip toes to leave a kiss on his lips. He didn’t kiss back. She pulled away again, confused. She wasn’t drunk, but he could smell alcohol on her, different from the one on his own tongue.

“Hm, is there a bar in the gym now?” He moved closer and pressed her against the cold wall. Her eyes were wide as he stared into her. He placed one hand on the door next to her head.

“We got a couple drinks after.” She stammered, feeling his breath against her face, “It’s no big deal.”

“What were you thinking?” He spat, his other hand gripped her hip tightly, assuring a bruise in its place.

“I was having fun, Spencer! And I asked you first, anyway! Not that I should have to.”

“Did he touch you?” He asked, ignoring her.

“No, he didn’t.” She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, her brow was furrowed. “He’s just my friend, Spence, calm down.”

He couldn’t help but scoff, “Oh, but you don’t hear the way he talks about you when you’re not listening. You don’t see how his eyes roam your body a little too eagerly, how he drools over you every time you show up to work in a skimpy little skirt.” Spencer’s hand that propped him up found itself in the roots at the base of her head. He tugged down on them, forcing her to look directly into his eyes. She didn’t respond, not being able to focus. She could barely even breathe. One of his hands slithered up her skirt, while the other was a necklace she wore around her throat. He barely applied any pressure, but the fact that it was there at all filled them both with excitement. Her eyes widened and she let out a shaky exhale.

Spencer chuckled at the way her breaths staggered, “Tell me, does Derek know who’s house you came to after your little play date? Does he know that pretty boy gets to do all of the things he only wishes he could do to you?” He pulled his lower lip in between his teeth. His eyes glimmered with a mix of anger and arousal, and Y/n could see it brightly, even in the dark room. “You probably wanted him to touch you like this, didn’t you?” His hand squeezed her ass as he spoke.

“N-No.” Y/n gasped in response. He flipped her over and slammed her front into the wall, to which she let out a restrained moan. She tried to use her peripherals to see the man behind her, but she could only feel him caressing her skin, leaving goosebumps in its trail.

“You’re mine, bitch.” His voice was low and raspy, making the pulsations between her legs grow tireless. “Mine.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat, hearing his belt unbuckle and hit the floor with a clang. He hiked her skirt up around her hips and his hand slid in between her legs. She moaned at the feeling of him on her pulsing heat, his fingers gathering up her moisture even through her panties.

“So fucking wet, I’ve barely even touched you.” His voice was a low hum that brought a sweet slickness to her core. He shoved his hand into her panties and smirked at the moan that this action pulled from her lips. “If I knew you liked being treated like a whore so much, I would have given you what you wanted so much sooner!”

“Fuck!” Y/n’s eyes rolled back as his diligent fingers stroked her. She choked on a moan as he slid his fingers deeply into her. His other hand reached around her body and circled its finger tips around the bundle of nerves at her crest. She pressed her hands into the wall for more support, the pleasure he flooded her with removed any sense of stability she had.

Then as soon as they came, his fingers left her body and Y/n whimpered at the loss. His hands slid the fabric down her legs, and he used his hands to open her legs wider.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you forget that asshole.” He positioned himself behind her body, rubbing himself against her.

“He’s my coworker, Genius,” Y/n teased, wiggling her ass against his clothed bulge, “I couldn’t forget him if I tried.”

“Watch your mouth.” He used his hands to restrain her hips. “I can assure you, you’ll never be able to look him in the eyes without thinking of me.” His voice was low. She trembled, as his lips were just centimeters from her. His hot breath tickled her neck. His touch dances across her bare skin, as if he was marking his territory with his fingertips. “No man will ever be able to touch you again without you thinking of me.” 

He slid his pants and underwear down by his knees. He used his hand to line himself up with her entrance. He held her body firmly, before harshly slamming himself all the way into her without warning.

“Fuck, Spencer!” She cried as he ravaged her into the wall. His thrusts were violent but purposeful, as if he was trying to split her in half. They were both positive that their lewd sounds would resonate through the whole building. But the genius was more than happy to be seen in a light different from the nerdy Doctor everyone knew him as. And now it was his goal to have everyone know his name by the time they were finished.

Y/n propped herself up with her elbows up next to her head, struggling to stay upright. Spencer repeatedly filled her up entirely, the sounds of their skin slapping together filled the apartment. The mix of the sounds of their sex and the desperate cries that fell from y/n’s lips were music to his ears, and he wished that his eidetic memory would work for sound too. But he would settle for sight alone, because the image of himself buried inside of her would stay clear in his mind forever. That one of the many gifts he had that she was jealous of, she wished that she could remember this forever too.

“You feel so fucking good, so fucking tight,” He groaned, letting his head fall back with the ecstasy that flowed through his blood, “Morgan only wishes that he could take you like this. But no one knows how to fuck you the way I can.” Y/n’s legs started to shake as whimpers fell from her tongue. His hands held her still but his demeaning words kept pushing for her release, making her body tremble. “You want to act like a whore, I’ll treat you like a fucking whore.”

His body was right up against hers like a puzzle that they finally completed. His hands roamed her body and his lips attached themselves to her neck. One of his hands moved up her shirt and gripped her breast, while the other rubbed her clit in circles. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt his assertive touch overpowering her entire body. She was an incoherent mess of whimpers and moans, and his savored every sound like candy. His hand grabbed hers and held it there on her abdomen, feeling him move inside her. Her stomach bulged with every thrust he pushed into her.

“You feel that, baby? Feel how I fill you up?” He spoke lewdly against her flushed skin. She moaned in response, “Use your fucking words.”

“Y-Yes, I feel you,” She sputtered out.

“Could he make you feel as good as I do?”

“No, Sir.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” He reattached his lips to her skin and sucked until his presence there was marked like a signature.

His thrust became frantic and tired, and he buried his face into the back of her shoulder. His hands snaked delicately around her waist, an action that was so different in timbre than their whole time together so far. It was soft. But opposingly, the guttural moans he released into her ear alone could have been enough to make her come.

“Oh, God, Spencer!” If he wasn’t holding her up, y/n would have collapsed on the floor. She couldn’t focus on anything but the way he worked her body, filling her to the brim with overwhelming pleasure.

“You’re so fucking hot, letting me take you from behind like a good little slut.” His words pushed her off the edge, she moaned loudly as she reached her peak. Her brain felt like mush, and the only thing she could think of was the feeling of him inside and the noises he made to show he was close too. The way she pulsated around his cock made him reach his release, filling her up with his warm seed. They finished with near synchronization, their vocality merging together into a perfect chorus of sinful pleasure.

Spencer pulled out of her, allowing his DNA to spill out of her and drip down her thighs. He let her go, and she immediately stumbled trying to stand unsupported.

“Woah, there!” He laughed, helping her stabilize herself. His energy flipped all the way around, he wasn’t angry anymore. He tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them up, and helped Y/n dress back up too. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth in attempt to hold back a sly smile.

“What?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Maybe I should hang out with Derek more often.” His expression dropped, making her laugh brightly. 

“Don’t push it.”

He then offered her his arm for support, which she took graciously. He helped her back into the bedroom and she lied down on the bed. Spencer grabbed a rag and started to wipe himself away from her skin. They didn’t speak, she was comfortable, but he felt kind of guilty.

“You’re not a bitch,” He finally said, putting the rag to the side. He spoke softly and avoided Y/n’s eyes, “Or a whore, or whatever else I called you. I’m really sorry… I was just angry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” she laughed, sitting up and patting the bed beside her. He sad next to her and looked up into her eyes. “Listen, there’s nothing between me and Derek. Plus, he takes those fraternization rules seriously… unlike someone else I know.” She nudged his shoulder and he exhaled a laugh.

“You know, I was the one in the office who could never get a date, and Morgan was able to pick up whoever he wanted… I guess I just enjoyed having someone he couldn’t for a change.” He swallowed the lump in his throat and fiddled with the watch that was in his wrist. He was ashamed, and he didn’t want her to see it. “I know it’s stupid, because I love and trust you both, but I couldn’t help but feel like he was taking you away from me. And if he wanted to, I know I wouldn’t be able to compete…. which is why I’m upset.”

“Shut the hell up,” Y/n said, moving herself to straddle his lap and wrap her hand loosely around his neck. She pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, making him scrunch his nose in a way that made her heart smile. “For a genius, you can be incredibly dumb sometimes.”

“Wow, thanks.” He quipped with an over exaggerated pout. She took her hands and cupped his face, running her thumbs on the lip that he had stuck out at her to prove his point.

“I love you, Spencer. You. I don’t want you to doubt yourself anymore because there is so much about you that there is to love.” She almost choked up at her own words, even though he was the one being glorified. “You’re smart, yes. But you’re also funny, and sweet, and sexy, and you… you’re just everything a girl could want. I love you, and I won’t tolerate you talking down on yourself.”

He tried to stop the smile from growing on his face, but he was majorly unsuccessful. Slowly he raised up his pinky finger in the space between him and the girl on his lap. She looked down at it, then back up to him with a confused yet amused expression on her face.

“Promise?”

She chuckled and brought her pinky up to his, linking them together. He allowed himself to smile when she did, taking the ritual as seriously as he would have as a child.

“I promise.”


End file.
